Forsaken Bride
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: William Parker is roped into an arranged marriage in order to save his father's farm. But in a moment of panic, he may have married the Forsaken Bride instead.
1. The Rehearsal

**Author's Note: **Recently I have been watching Corpse Bride because my nieces love the movie. From watching it so many times, I began to wonder what the situation would be like in a different universe, and naturally World of Warcraft came to mind. So this story will be the adventure through the eyes of a young man from Stormwind, and how interacting with one from the other faction will change his life forever. The story may start similar to the movie but I am following no script. The events that happen are most that I can remember from the movie. Also I did reuse the vows from the movie cause they were sweet. ^^

The original story of the Corpse Bride belongs to Tim Burton, World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The Rehearsal**

The skies were gray over Stormwind that morning, winds swept through the streets as it seemed like a storm was soon to take place. Carried over the wind was the sound of a piano. It was being played beautifully from an open window, inside a young man was sat at the large instrument, fingers gracing the keys and creating a lament that would make even the most talented pianists intrigued with the skill this boy held. The sound of the piano stopped for a moment as the young man looked out the window.

This man was named William Parker, the only son to a farmer's wife. He was a thin man, though not gangly. His hair was a shock of red, styled into a slick back to keep it out of his blue eyes. After a while of looking out the window his fingers returned to the keys, playing a soft melody. It almost sounded lonely, unhappy, the way he felt as of now. The tune of the piano continued to play before it stopped at the sound of a shrill voice coming up the stairs.

"William! Stop playing that blasted piano and let's go! The carriage is here and we have a long trip ahead of us!" His mother's voice carried. She was a short, stocky woman who had wiry hair to match the color of her son's own. The woman waited for her son to come down, her husband placing her coat over her shoulders. He was built like his son, but age made him more frail, making his farming skills deteriorate and his business was starting to become bad. He was becoming too old to tend his fields and was running out of options for money.

William came down the stairs, sigh escaping his lips as he met his mother's stern gaze. She took him by the arm, pulling him out the door of the building and into a waiting carriage just outside the door. His father climbed in after him while his mother settled next to her husband, pulling her coat around her before using her hand to fan herself.

"Now, did we get everything? We'll be in Hearthglen for a while!" said his mother. His father nodded, pointing up to the ceiling where their belongings rested on the roof of the carriage. The cart jerked forward as it began to move forward and out the gates, behind them two guards on horseback followed.

"Mother, I think this is a mistake. I mean, we don't even know each other. Shouldn't we at least get acquainted with each other before?" asked William.

"Oh posh! You knew what you were getting yourself into when you came home. You said you would do anything to help and this will help us!" his mother replied. William grimaced and leaned back into his seat when there was a small bump in the ride.

"But an arranged marriage? Isn't that a little … old fashioned?" he asked with a sigh. Lowering his shoulders in a sense of defeat, he jerked a little when he felt his father's nearly boney hand rest on his shoulder.

"If you don't wish to do this, you don't have to." The old man said. William glanced at the hand and then to his father. He shook his head, giving him a smile.

"No, I'll do it." said William with a nod. "I just … would have liked to gotten to know her a little first."

While the wagon moved to it's destination, another carriage traveled down the road in Western Plaguelands to the small settlement known as Hearthglen. Pulling up to the inn, the driver stepped down from the front seat and moved to open the door. Stepping out at once was a handsome looking gentleman with black hair tied back into a regal looking pony tail. Holding his hand out he helped a woman out. She had an air of nobility around her, gray streaks running through her black hair tied up into a bun. She stepped out and finally the last passenger held her hand out of the door to be greeted and helped.

Slender and elegant, the gloved hand was taken by the man, letting the girl step out from the wagon. Long black hair was tied loosely behind her, the young woman held up her dress to avoid it getting dirty from the ground. Around them members of the Argent Crusade gave their respects with bows and curtsies, for this was the family known as the Recette's, a once noble family of Gilneas until they were forced from their home when the forsaken invaded. The family of three moved into the inn, their room already reserved they headed up the staircase towards it.

"I can't believe we have to do this..." muttered Lady Recette as she moved into the room. "To think we have to have our daughter marry some common slob from some backwoods city. If it weren't for those walking corpses, we wouldn't be in the condition that we're in now!"

"Now now dear, we will get our status back in no time. We need money now and this marriage is the ticket to getting it back." said Lord Recette. He tried to soothe his wife but she wanted nothing of the sort, she slapping his hand away and moving to glare out the window.

"There is just no reason Sarah must be given out like some chew toy to a low blood commoner." his wife grumbled, sitting in a chair and placing her hands in her lap while she stared ahead.

In the other room the young woman known as Sarah looked out the window of her own accommodations. Her mind was riddled with questions, what would this William be like? Was he handsome? She had never met this man in her life, and here she was to marry him in a few days time. She let out a soft sigh, running a slender finger across the windowsill and lifting it to look at the dust that had collected on it.

The ride was long before William's carriage made it's way up the path to the small settlement. Staring out the window, he watched as a small flock of birds flew over the cart. A light smile played on his lips, a part of him wishing he could go with them, flying away from their troubles and not a care in the world. Their ride jerked to a stop, lanterns on either side of the carriage swaying in protest of the sudden halt. William's mother stood immediately and opened the door, not waiting for anyone to do it for her.

"It feels so nice to be back here again!" his mother said. Her arms went up to the sides above her head as if she was soaking in the imagery of the former lands of Lordaeron.

"I don't see anything good about this place. It's like a bastion in the middle of a plague ridden land." said William. Getting a glare from his mother, he was promptly smacked on the back of his head for his imprudent remark.

"You were staring out the window the entire ride here. Did you not see that the lands are changing for the better?" Mrs. Parker spat. "Perhaps some day we will even get our beloved capital of Lordaeron back."

William nodded slowly, rubbing the back of his head where he was smacked. Once his father moved out of the carriage the door was shut and it was driven to the stables. The family moved into the Inn, his mother taking control of the situation and calling for their rooms to be ready at the desk. William glanced around the small tavern area, it was mostly empty except for a few Argent trainees discussing techniques over a drink. He then glanced over his shoulder, seeing his mother was already off to meet the parents of his bride to be.

He knew they were the last ones to arrive seeing as they lived so far from the destined spot. The young man walked to a free seat near the fire place, sitting down with a light grunt in the low set chair. His eyes looked into the flames of the crackling fire, watching the colors of heat dance between the logs that fueled it's hunger. He was unaware of the small female standing almost behind him, hands held down in front of her in her lap. The slightly eerie feeling that he was being watched caused William to turn around before yelping out in surprise and stand. The chair fell backwards from his abrupt stand and clattered against the floor.

"O-Oh, pardon me, I'm sorry." said the young woman. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's quite alright." said William, smoothing out his shirt to make himself look more presentable.

"William?"

"Yes?"

"Ah! I'm Sarah." she said with a smile. A soft blush was already causing her cheeks to become a shade of rose.

William looked her over a moment, gulping softly while he used his right index finger to loosen the collar of his shirt. Unsure of how to greet his future wife, he simply held his hand out, offering her a friendly gesture of shaking hands. Sarah's eyes fell to the outstretched palm, taking it slowly as they both gave an awkward shake of hands. William quickly withdrew his hand, looking of to the side to avoid the look of confusion he was sure he cause her to have.

"W-William, oh but you knew … that already." he said with a grimace. Sarah simply giggled softly at him, holding a hand to her mouth to stifle it. She had to admit that he was quite handsome, those eyes especially. The two looked at each other for a long time, studying each others features. Once William had calmed, he could finally see just how beautiful Sarah really looked.

Their moment of research came to a quick close however when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sarah's mother was descending the stairway, her eyes to the floor but when she lifted her head she gave a great look of disgust.

"What do you two think you're doing?" she sneered. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Mother, it's just a rehearsal." stated Sarah.

"Which you are going to be late for if you do not hurry up!" her mother snapped. Sarah glanced to William quickly, a soft frown on her face before she moved to her mother's side. She was taken away from him while he watched his future bride went up the stairs. He let out a sigh and hung his shoulders, collapsing back into one of the free chair.

_Three hours later..._

"From the beginning if you would Mr. Parker, 'With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.'"

William stood at the alter of the small chapel within the compound, at his side Sarah stood, holding an unlit candle in her hands. He looked nervous and apparently was reciting the wrong words as the Head Priest glanced between them once he had finished repeating the vows that William was supposed to speak. Behind him both set of parents seemed to give him expectant looks, Sarah's parents glaring at him with a death stare.

"R-Right." coughed William. "With this … candle-"

"Hand!" the priest barked.

"Hand! With this hand I will … light your..."

"WRONG!" The priest slapped his hands on the table in front of him. He looked greatly irritated with William's constant mess ups. William flinched when the table was hit, backing up to avoid getting hit if it was coming. When nothing happened he lifted his head, the priest pointing to the large lit candle in front of them.

"Since you seem to like the candle part so much, we will start there." growled the priest. William nodded to him mostly out of fear before holding his candle upright.

"W-With this candle … I will light..." he began, lifting his candle to the larger one before them. Tipping it to light the wick, he couldn't seem to get it to work, the tip would spark to life for only a moment before dying out. Giving a nervous smile to the priest, he continued trying to light it, having no luck. He simply stood there, not sure what to do with this candle that would not light no matter what he tried. The priest was about to speak before a knock came to the church doors.

"Someone get the door." Sarah's mother said with irritation. On her command the help she had brought with her stood, moving to open the door. While the audience was occupied Sarah had already lit her candle. With a smile she leaned herself over and tilted her candle to William's own, lighting the wick for him. He glanced down at his candle, blushing softly as he looked over at her and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her.

"My lady, a Lord Ebonton." the servant said, bowing and backing away to make room for the newest arrival to the rehearsal. Sarah's mother looked to the side where the newcomer walked, a proud looking man in a suit and top hat. Graying hair tied back in a short pony tail, he looked to be older, but his face still held the appearance of youth.

"Pardon my intrusion, I seem to be early for the ceremony." said Lord Ebonton.

"Lord Ebonton? Is he from your side of the family?" said Sarah's mother to her husband.

"Certainly not." he replied, glancing over to the man. "Please, do have a seat."

"Ah yes, thank you." said the man. Taking a seat on the far end of the pew he crossed his legs and nodded to the priest, giving him the okay to go on with the rehearsal. Free of interruptions, he glared at William now who was staring at Lord Ebonton. Realizing everyone was waiting on him he looked forward, clearing his throat.

"With this hand … I will lift your cup..." said William, taking Sarah's hand into his own and taking steps forward. He let out a yelp as his knee hit the low sitting table and caused the large candle on it to wobble. The priest gripped the table to steady it, glaring coldly at him.

"Too many steps! Not to mention you said the wrong vow _AGAIN._" shouted the priest. "This boy certainly does not want to get married if he can't even remember the right words!"

"N-no!" said William, holding up his free hand in protest.

"You don't want to get married?" said Sarah, frowning as she looked up at him.

"No! I meant no, I don't not want to get married!" William blurted out. The priest was growing more and more irritated with the situation, he looked like he was starting to grind his teeth.

"Do you at least have the ring, Mr. Parker?" growled the priest.

"The ring? Yes! The ring!" exclaimed William. With his free hand he dug into the inside pocket of his jacket, looking for which one he had placed the wedding ring it. Not in the first one, he began to pat himself down. Once he found the right pocket it was in he quickly felt around, pulling out the ring and holding it between his thumb and index finger.

"One ring!" he said, holding it up into the air. He thought he had a good grip on it but the sweat from him being nervous caused otherwise. Slipping from his fingers the ring fell, rolling along the floor and causing everyone to gasp.

The priest rose his hands in the air in surrender, shouting out. "This boy does not want to get married!"

Sarah watched as William ducked to the floor, scrambling along it to try and catch the ring while it rolled away. The small golden band rolled along the floor till settling into the fabric of Sarah's mother's dress. Not thinking, William reached under, grasping for the ring and causing the woman to shriek out when he took hold of her ankle. He apologized profusely, slipping the ring on his own finger once he found it and pulled his hand away quickly.

William's mother and father seemed to place their hands over their faces once he stood up. Holding the ring up to show everyone it was safe, he didn't notice he left the burning candle on the ground. Lady Recette began to panic, waving her hands to try and fan away the flames that had come to life on the bottom of her dress. William turned, a look of shock on his face. He quickly got on his knees, grabbing the now lifeless candle and tried to use his hand to snuff out the flames. He yelped as the flames singed the tips of his fingers, stepping back as Lord Recette shoved him away and began stomping on the flame.

He sucked on the tips of his fingers, cringing as nothing anyone seemed to do could put out the fire he created. He looked around for something to help when he remembered the cup of wine on the table at the alter. William rushed to the table, only to find that it was gone. Confused the young man looked around for the whereabouts of the cup, unbeknownst to him someone had already thought of his plan. While everyone was trying to stomp out the fire on Lady Recette's dress, a lone hand held the cup of wine. It was poured onto the flames, dousing it instantly.

Everyone looked up, seeing Lord Ebonton holding the cup that once contained the liquid. Lady Recette let out a sigh of relief, the noble man placing the cup to the side where it would be out of the way. Once the initial panic was over though everyone turned to look at William who was already trying to sneak out to avoid the scolding he knew he was going to receive. The priest glared at him, stepping out from behind the alter as he spoke.

"Enough of this! This boy can not be married until he has been properly educated!" The older man hissed. He stepped towards William, backing him up against the door.

"Young man. Learn. Your. Vows."

Eyes wide, William nodded, searching along the door for the knob. When he found it he gave the room a nervous smile before throwing the door open and slipping out of it. The door seemed to sway open in slight breeze, showing that William was really indeed gone. Lord Ebonton smirked softly, buffing his knuckles on his coat as he looked to Sarah who had a blank look. She seemed to not have much of an idea of what just happened.

"Quite the catch, isn't he?" said Ebonton, grinning once he finally got Sarah's attention. She frowned at him, her eyes narrowing just a little. She was sure William had his reasons for leaving so suddenly. He must have been so embarrassed by everything that just happened to him.


	2. New Arrival

**Author's Note: **I had to change some things due to memory loss on certain scenes. And yes, I purposely changed some of the lyrics to "Remains of the Day" cause I didn't want it be exactly the same from the movie. A majority of the lyrics are the same though.

"Remains of the Day" Lyrics belong to Danny Elfman.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**New Arrival**

William wasn't sure where he was heading, but anywhere away from the prying eyes of the wedding party was enough for him. His walking took him to the watch tower down the path leading up to Hearthglen. There were a few Argents talking among themselves when he arrived, he didn't pay much attention to them when he leaned against some of the bricks making up the tower. He wasn't husband material, he couldn't even remember the order his vows went in. A sigh escaped him as he slid his back down against the wall, sitting on the ground and placing his hands in his over his face.

He must have been sitting against that wall for a while, the volume of the guard's voices had grown louder in animated chatter. William's head lifted as he looked to where the conversation was coming from, he standing and sneaking along the wall to get a better understanding of what they were saying.

"Did you hear? That man from Stormwind mucked up his vows and ran out of the rehearsal!" said one of the guards.

"Oh yes, getting cold feet already and it wasn't even a real wedding!" said the other.

The man narrowed his eyes. He was not getting cold feet! He glared up at the darkening sky then pushed himself off the wall, storming farther down the path from the small village. He didn't pay much attention to where he was going, just continued to walk out of anger. At first he didn't like the idea of marrying someone he hardly knew, but now that he met Sarah, he knew she was the one for him. He couldn't go back now, admit that he had made a fool of himself.

William had walked for a while before he actually looked up to see where he was. It was a forest, dark and had a fog to it. Most of the trees were dead, crows sounded above in the branches they were perched on. William shook his head and sighed, walking at a slower pace. He was walking to cool off, in order to prove he wasn't a complete idiot perhaps he would practice his vows. Clearing his throat, he began to recite while he walked.

"With this hand … I will light … no no, that's not it. With this candle, I ask … no not that either." said William. He sighed, growing frustrated with himself. He stopped in a small clearing, pulling out the ring to look it over. The more he looked at it, the more he remembered the purpose of the wedding. Lifting the ring up to the moon, he looked through it and smiled at the thought of Sarah. He saw her face within the moon, it shining brightly just like her beauty. Gaining a look of determination, he lowered the ring in his hand, cupping it to his chest and staring up at the sky.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." said William. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

He smiled as the words seemed to flood into his memory, he was able to piece them all together with ease. He proudly walked a few more steps, flicking the ring up and catching it quickly as it fell.

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." he recited. Smiling from ear to ear, he looked down at a branch sticking out of the ground. He held the ring out, pushing it down onto the most thin part that represented a finger.

His smiled faded a little when a cold wind blew around him. William turned, looking up into the trees to see rows of crows watching his every move. Those birds weren't there before, did they all show up at once? Looking around he started to turn his body away when something took hold of his arm. His eyes widened, he shouting out as his arm was pulled down into the ground. The laughing of the crows around him caused more panic while he struggled and tried to break free of whatever had hold of him.

With enough pulling he managed to get his arm free, he stumbling backwards and hitting the ground with a thud. He was dazed, what had just happened? He lifted his arm to scratch his head, only to see a skeletal arm clutching tightly to his wrist. William screamed, shaking his arm violently to remove the atrocity that took hold of him, he managing to do so after a few good shakes of his arm. The night did not seem through with him yet, the hole where his arm was once trapped began to open wider as the dirt around it was pushed away.

William watched as an arm burst out of the dirt, clutching to the earth and pulling the rest of the body free from it's tomb. Slowly the figure pulled it's self out of the soil, branches snapping as it rose up. The wind blew, uncovering the features that were hidden by white lace. The arm that had helped the feminine body clad in a dirt stained wedding dress out of the ground lifted, pushing up the wedding veil that hid her face. Her eyes glowed a golden color, her skin was a light blue, nearly white, but her face seemed almost untouched by death, still beautiful as if life still coursed through her.

The corpse looked looked down at William, smiling softly before speaking in a horse sounding voice. Her words were simple, glowing eyes looking right at him as she said "I do."

"AHH!" William shrieked out, crawling backwards on the ground. The corpse stepped out from the her place in the ground, long black hair being thrown about her face in the cold wind that continued to move through the trees. She smiled, stepping forward and holding a fleshed hand out to him. Fearful of his life, William turned around, attempting to run but instead slammed his face into a grave stone. It didn't take long for him to recover, he using the stone to push himself up and rush away quickly.

Frowning, the Forsaken woman sped up her walking, leaning down while she did to pick up her other arm that William had thrown to the side. Sticking it against the joint, she picked up her dress to move faster now that both of her arms were present. William continued to run, avoiding low hanging tree branches. Panic ran through him, blurring his sight and causing him to clothesline himself on one of the limbs.

He was flipped backwards, landing on his back and hitting his head hard on the ground. His already blurry vision was made worse with the impact. William closed his eyes tightly, trying to get his sight to work normally. He glanced behind him as he tilted his head back, seeing the dead woman still walking after him. Gasping out he forced himself to sit upright, pushing himself off the ground and running again. This was it, he was either going to be eaten or killed or something to the same line.

Finding a clearing from the forest he made a dash to it, using all the leg muscle he had to propel himself to the forest's end. Bursting from the trees he quickly turned, seeing he had shaken off the undead woman. William let out a sigh of relief and for once relaxed himself. He looked forward, not seeing anything he didn't expect. A smile broke out on his face with the sense of safety, but he wasn't completely safe. He should return to Hearthglen quickly before he really became in danger.

William turned to head down the weathered cobblestone road, his face suddenly growing pale as he came face to face with the monstrosity he was just running from. Frozen in fear, he found he couldn't even move anymore. The Forsaken woman smiled at him, placing her hands on his shoulders while she moved in closer to him. Flocks of crows flew around them, creating a barrier of feathers while the woman brought her face closer to his. One hand flesh, the other bone, both held his cheeks in a gentle grasp. Her lips drew in closer to his and it was like the wind spoke, her voice now more smooth and feminine.

"You may kiss the bride..."

* * *

><p>Everything had gone black, William couldn't remember a thing of what had happened and if he was even alive anymore. He could hear faint voices around him, but couldn't really make out what was being said. His eyes slowly opened, first one, then the other. Above him stared two Forsaken, one was male that he could tell, the other was the female that was chasing him through the woods.<p>

"Is he dead? Do we need him to be risen?" said the male.

"No, I think he just fainted." said the female, that gentle smile still present on her face.

"Looks like we got ourselves a breather!" shouted another Forsaken from across the room. William's eyes shot open fully as he sat up, feeling his face as if he was checking to see if it was still on. He then looked about the room, seeing patrons of the Horde, but a majority of the bar was made up of Forsaken.

"He's an Alliance, I say we tie him up to a tree and let him rot." grunted an Orc. He flinched a little when the Forsaken in the wedding dress gave him a slap on his large arm.

"You'll do no such thing to my husband!" She said, putting a protective arm around William. He on the other hand had no clue what was going on and as soon as he felt the bony arm go around his shoulder he pushed her away, backing himself up against a wall.

"W-What? What's going on?" he stammered.

"We're married silly! In the woods, you said your vows so perfectly!" said the female. With pride she held out the skeletal arm, showing off the ring he had place on her finger. William stared down at it, he never put a ring on her finger. He had placed it on a branch … unless that branch was actually...

"WUH?" he spat out, pushing his way through the crowd, he looked around, trying to find some kind of object he could use for defense. He grabbed the nearest thing, a staff that was standing upright near him. Whipping it around in front of him, the crowd of Horde backed away to avoid being hit.

"Stay back! I want some questions!" said William, continuing to whip the staff around.

"I think you mean answers." said a male blood elf, head tilted slightly.

"Right, answers! I want some answers!" he replied, looking down at the staff as it was suddenly jerked from his hand.

"Give me that." grumbled another male Forsaken. One of his arms hanging off the staff, he swiped it from William's weak grip on it. He grumbled, pulling his hand from his weapon and fitting his arm back into his shoulder before picking up his staff from the floor and wandering off to a corner of the room. William's eyes followed the Forsaken as he moved to the other side of the room, then glanced back to the female who he was sure brought him here. She smiled kindly to him, unlike most of the patrons of the bar.

"Who are you?" asked William, an obvious question but it was the one he was wondering the most. She frowned a moment at his question but blinked a little once another male Forsaken took him under one of his arms. Wearing a suit and bowler hat, the man grinned, showing off rotted teeth that made William cringe.

"Who is this you ask?" said the Forsaken, motioning his hand towards the female in the wedding dress. "I can certainly tell you everything you need to know. It's a tragic tale of romance, passion, and a murder most foul..."

Confusion on his face, William watched as the man spun around, hiding half of his face behind the hat while everyone seemed to grow excited of what was to come. Not exactly sure where it was coming from, he was sure he could hear the sound of a piano being played somewhere in the room when the suited Forsaken began to tell his tale.

"Give me a listen, make sure you can hear. Least those of you, who still got an ear! I'll tell you a story that could make a skeleton cry of our very own lovely Forsaken bride!" The male grinned while he spoke, voice gruff but the song he spoke made it sound perfect for this tale. William blinked, looking around him as several members of the Horde came up behind him, placing their arms around his shoulders and swaying side to side to the beat of the piano.

"Well our girl was a beauty, known for miles around. A mysterious stranger came into town. He was pretty good looking, but down on his cash and our poor little baby fell hard and fast. When her daddy said no, she just couldn't cope! So our lovers came up with a plan to elope!"

There seemed to be some kind of interlude, William taking this time to slip out of the grip of the two trolls he was stuck between. He backed up an out of the crowd, was it just him or did the bar get a little darker?

"So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night, told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight. Her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove. You don't need much when you're really in love except for a few things, or so I'm told, like the family jewels and a satchel of gold. Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree on a dark foggy night at a quarter to three. She was ready to go but where was he?"

Somehow William had gotten into the crowd again, two Forsaken stood on either side as they moved close to his face when they spoke. He grit his teeth, leaning away as they drew close to his face.

"And then?" The crowd asked.

"She waited..." replied the man in the hat.

"And then?"

"There in the shadows, was it the man?"

"And then?"

"Her little heart beat so loud!"

"And then?"

"And then, everything went black..."

The crowd pulled away from him, William nervously looking around the room for exits, any kind of escape he could find to get out of this bar turned musical.

"Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust. Her jewels were missing and her heart was bust. So she made a vow lying under that tree, that she'd wait for her true love to come set her free. Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand." Suddenly a brighter light shone down on the Forsaken woman, she looking down an if she could have blushed she probably would have.

"When out of the blue comes this handsome young man!" Another light shown down on William, he looking back quickly from his hands searching the walls for some kind of doorknob. He was grabbed by a few of the crowd, pulling into the middle with the woman who shared the same attention. She smiled, holding her hand out to him and taking hold of his own when a goblin pushed at his legs and sent him tripping forward. The two twirled in the circle formed by the crowd, happiness spread on the bride's face while continual fear was set on William's own.

"Who vows forever to be by her side, and that's the story of our Forsaken bride!" The finely dressed Forsaken man finished his song, twirling his hat on bony finger tips. When William was let go he ducked back into the crowd a final time, moving to the doorway to leave the bar.

* * *

><p>Sarah stared out the window of the lower floor of the inn. Sitting around the larger fire place her mother and father sipped cups of tea. William's parents were doing the same, trying to look just as dignified as their hosts. Lady Recette glanced over her shoulder a moment to look at her daughter, waving her to come over with her free hand.<p>

"Sarah darling, come away from the window." she said, patting a chair next to her.

"Don't worry, William will be back soon. He's afraid of the dark you know, can't stand it!" Mrs. Parker said, laughing lightly to herself. The Lord and Lady of Recette glared over at the woman before hearing a knock against the wall. Lord Ebonton stood in the doorway of the in, a smirk on his face when he stepped in to join the two families.

"Ah, Lord Ebonton, I trust you found housing?" asked Lady Recette.

"Yes, I did, thank you." Lord Ebonton began. "However I come to you tonight with some … grave news."

"Oh?" she replied. The noble man motioned with his hand, one of the Argent Trainees stepping into the inn a few feet behind him.

"Would you care to repeat what you saw this night?" he asked, the argent nodding.

"WHILE ON PATROL TO SILVERPINE FOREST I CAUGHT A GLIMPSE OF A MAN WITH RED HAIR STANDING IN THE ROAD IN THE ARMS OF A RAVEN HAIRED BEAUTY!" shouted the scout. Lady Recette was covering one ear, the Lord squinting his eyes while the Parker couple leaned back in their chairs. Sarah leaned back from where she was standing as she listened as well.

"I'm sorry, I just get really loud when I'm excited about something." said the scout. Lord Ebonton waved the man off, he leaving quickly as he was dismissed.

"Raven haired beauty? He doesn't know any other women!" said Mrs. Parker.

"Or so you thought." said the noble man as he started walking to the door. "Do call for me if you need my assistance … in any way."

Lord Ebonton nodded his head in Sarah's direction, smiling at her before exiting the inn. Sarah's mouth was hung agape for moments before she heard her mother wail out in distress.

"Oh what are we to do? Everything will be ruined!" whined Lady Recette.

"I'll kill him!" Lord Recette growled, hands going into fists. Mrs. Parker gave her husband a panicked look, he gritting his teeth before setting his tea cup aside and standing up, holding his hands up in a calming manner.

"Now now, this is nothing to get upset about! The lad was young! And it's foggy at night, it could have been someone else!" said Mr. Parker.

"REGARDLESS!" shouted Lord Recette. "We are one groom short of a wedding!"

"Oh, give us time! We'll find him! Till dawn will be enough!" cried Mrs. Parker.

"Very well, till dawn!" Sarah's mother sneered, waving the couple to leave the inn to search for their son.

* * *

><p>William ran as fast as he could through the small town, everywhere he looked there were Forsaken. In his attempt of escape he ran in front of something, a shrill neigh pierced his ears as a skeletal horse reared back. He let out a scream, running around the horse and rushing to hide behind one of the buildings. Surely no one in the bar really wanted to kill him, but outside he was fair game. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for two guards to pass, then slowly stepped out from the shadows. All he had to do was find his way out of this town and back to Hearthglen. He'd be fine, right? He was about to find the road when he was stopped dead in his tracks.<p>

"William? William where are you?" The Forsaken woman called out for him as she wandered the street, looking behind buildings and anything she could find. Gritting his teeth, he backed back into the shadows, contemplating a way to avoid her at any cost. He could hear her coming closer, he would have to move now in order to avoid being seen by her. Before she had a chance to find him, William moved quickly to the next building, looking to see a large tower ahead of him.

The young man looked down at his hands as if judging himself to see if he could climb the tower. Again he heard her call out for him and he panicked. He didn't have a choice to decide if he could climb or not, he just had to! He gripped onto the uneven bricks and began to climb up the wall, pulling himself up as if he was in a rock climbing race. Above him he could see a small ledge he could use to pull himself up. When he reached it he grabbed onto the fence, pulling himself up. His hand felt along the wood of the ledge for something else to grab on, finding a odd shaped rod to take hold of.

It took a moment to realize that he had grabbed hold of someone's leg, he looking up into the bride's golden eyes as she smiled and reached down to take hold of the back of his jacket.

"Could have used the stairs, silly." she said with a smile. She pulled William up with ease like he was light as air. When he was placed on the ground he gave out a soft whimper and lowered to the wood of the ledge, gritting his teeth hard while banging his head against it.

"Wake up, wake up! This is just a dream!" chanted William.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her head tilted in confusion. She didn't give him time to answer and instead pulled him up, bringing him into the tower to take a seat. Seeing no point in fighting he moved with her, eyes lowered and body slumped in a defeated look.

"You don't have to worry about the guards killing you, they won't since we're married now." the bride said. "Oh! I almost forgot, here! Think of it as a wedding present!"

William blinked as he looked down at the package she had set down in her lap. The tag on it read 'To William, from Winifred' in elegant hand writing. He looked between her and the box, Winifred gesturing warmly to it in eager anticipation of him opening it. Slowly he untied the ribbon, pulling the top of the box off just a little, he looked inside, expecting something gruesome to pop out at him.

Reaching in he felt around the bottom until he took hold of something hard. Using his fingertips, he pulled out the skeleton of a fish, he blinking as he flipped it around. Was this some kind of joke? What kind of present was fish bones? Before he had time to think it over the box began to shake. Startled he threw it off his lap, the container hitting the floor and a small bundle of fur rolled out. It uncurled, shaking it's black fur free of dirt before rushing over to the fish bones an chomping down on them.

"A cat?" said William, watching the feline chew on the bones.

"Yes! Do you like her?" Winifred smiled brightly, clasping her hands together.

"Oh! Yes, she's very beautiful." he said, reaching down to pet the small cat. The feline looked up at him, purring softly and letting him pet her head. Winifred leaned herself to pet down the cat's back, smiling with delight as the fleshed hand ran over the fur.

"I was so worried you wouldn't like her, but I felt this connection, and I knew you liked cats! We'll have as many as you like!" she said. William looked to her, frowning softly as he sat upright.

"Listen, Winifred. I don't know about this. I mean..." William tried to look for an excuse to use. "My parents, they have not met you yet!"

"Oh! That's not a problem, we could see them now if you like! Where are they buried?" asked Winifred. William frowned, clearing his throat and pointing off to the side where he thought the direction to Hearthglen might be.

"Oh, they're still alive..." she said, giving a light frown of her own. When he nodded she sighed, leaning back on her seat as she tried to think of a way to visit them. As she thought the cat's meowing drew her attention. She looked at her, placing her hands in her lap as if she was listening to it. When the cat finished, Winifred nodded and smiled, looking to William who had a confused look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The apothecary." she said simply and reached out, taking his hand and pulling him along with her. William tripped a little on his feet but followed after her, the two going farther up into the tower he had climbed.


	3. The Visit

**Author's Note:** I do hope you are enjoying my writing. Trying to blend the two worlds together is pretty interesting. Trying to follow the story from memory half the time leads to me wondering how close I can get to the actual movie script. Anyway "Tears to Shed" I kept the same, a beautiful song to capture Winifred's emotions, I couldn't think of how to change the conversation much.

"Tears to Shed" Lyrics belong to Danny Elfman.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**The Visit**

Winifred lead William along by his hand, the young man following obediently behind her. The cat who William had unoriginality named Whiskers trailed behind them, keeping up with the two. When they reached the top they came to a room full of books. Potion vials and beakers bubbling away concoctions at lab stations were all over the place. With a soft sigh and a shake of her head, Winifred moved up farther into the room, looking around for someone.

"Professor? Are you here?" said Winifred, lifting her veil out of her face so she could see better. There wasn't an answer, the bride frowning and calling for him again. William poked his head up through the opening, looking around curiously before climbing out and slowly following after her. Bats seemed to litter the high tower, fluttering away from the light while Whiskers chased after them, knocking over a few stacks of books.

The books caused a chain reaction, more falling, toppling over till one stack remained. It began to tip but was stopped when a skeletal hand pushed it back upright. Standing in a lab coat, a male forsaken with wild, straw colored hair stood looking at them through green goggles. He rolled his eyes, stepping forward and picking up books along the why while he walked to them. William found himself hiding behind Winifred, looking over her shoulder at the man walking.

"Ah, Winifred." The Forsaken said, smiling and walking to one of the lab tables.

"Hello Professor Skullworth. I brought my husband with me!" said Winifred.

"Husband?" Skullworth looked through the goggles, they automatic adjusting to take in the image of William when Winifred stepped to the side to show him off. "Ah yes, I see..."

"We were wondering if you could get us fast transportation to see his parents." said Winifred, smiling with expectancy. Skullworth looked them over, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yes, yes I can do it." he said plainly.

"Oh! That's great, wonderful! I would appreciate- I mean we would appreciate it so much." said William.

"Hmm, I simple portal spell should do the trick." muttered the Forsaken, turning around and looking through his various sets of potions. Both William and Winifred watched while he went through various vials and bottles, pulling out a bottle of red liquid.

"Here we go. Both of you drink this and it will teleport you to where you need to go. When you're ready to return, just say 'Foxtrot'" Skullworth nodded, handing the bottle to Winifred.

"Foxtrot?" she said with a smile, drinking down half the potion and taking hold of Williams hand before handing the other half to him.

"That's it." the professor nodded when William drank the other half. After both of them finished the potion a red mist surrounded them, the world around them vanishing before being replaced with the slightly lighter surroundings of Western Plagelands. From what he could tell they were right around the entrance to the path leading to Hearthglen.

The moon was up in the sky, night had fallen but William was unsure how much time had passed. Was it still the night from before? Or had it already been a day already? He had almost forgotten that Winifred was here with him, she looking up at the sky with a look of awe.

"I've spent so long in the dark … I almost forgot what the moon looked like..." she said softly. She couldn't help but smile before she began twirling in circles in a kind of dance. William watched her as she moved, her footsteps elegant while her wedding dress flowed behind her like it was the wind itself. It was almost enchanting, that was until she tripped over a root and fell face first into the ground. She was a little surprised when she felt herself pulled up when William helped her to her feet.

"Alright. I think I should … prepare my parents for meeting you. So wait here, okay?" said William, sitting her down on a barrel out of the way of people's sight.

"Okay." she said with a smile and a nod.

"I mean it, don't move, don't go anywhere!"

"I won't, silly!" Winifred smiled, planting her feet firmly on the ground. He nodded at her, motioning with his hands to stay there. With that he quickly turned, running up the path leading up to Hearthglen. Winifred watched him simply smiling and waving to him as he rush up the path.

* * *

><p>Sarah sighed lightly as she stared out her window. William never came back from when he had left the rehearsal and now she was starting to worry. Tearing herself away from the view, she moved to the seat in front of the fireplace in her room. Perhaps she could find something else to take her mind off the fact that he may never be coming back. Draped over the chair was a dress she had been working on. Sarah reached for her work, sitting in the chair while she began to sew the sleeves together.<p>

Stitching what needed to be done, Sarah hardly notice the faint knock against her window. She looked up a moment, glancing left and right before pulling on the thread to tighten the stitch. She suddenly jumped when her window flew open on it's own, wind blowing into the room and nearly snuffing out the roaring fire in the fire place. Sarah whipped around, looking to see someone climbing into the open window. In a panic she quickly stood, grabbing the fire poker and rushing to the window to greet the intruder.

"Ah wait Sarah! It's me!" shouted William, holding his hands above him in defense. Right before he was struck Sarah stopped the swing, tossing the poker to the side once she realized who it was.

"William?" she asked, holding her hand out to him to help him off the floor. He nodded, causing her to smile and throw her arms about him. Blushing brightly, his own arms went around her. Once she pulled away she brought him to the bed in her room, having him sit on it with her.

"Where have you been?" asked Sarah. She was surprised when he reached for her hands taking them into his own and holding them up between them.

"Sarah, hear me out." said William "You know, at first before I met you … I thought this was a bad idea, but when I saw your face, I knew at that moment … that I need to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I … I feel the same way." said Sarah softly. The two looked at each other for a long time before William leaned forward. Sarah did the same, lips pursed and eyes starting to close. William's eyes closed half way before his eyes suddenly widened and he let out a gasp, leaning back and covering his mouth to hide the noise he made. Climbing up and into the window was Winifred, lifting her foot and placing it on the floor.

"What is it?" asked Sarah, slowly turning to look before William stopped her, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Listen, no matter what happens-" he began, but was cut off short when Winifred pulled herself fully into the window.

"William darling, I was wondering if your parents-" she said, looking up to see him holding onto to Sarah's face. Her eyes went wide as she looked between them, William standing up quickly and placing his hands to the sides while Sarah stood with him. Winifred strode across the room, looping her arm under William's own.

"Darling, who's this?" she asked, pulling him closer to her.

"William, who is … she?" Sarah asked the same question. Winifred smirked, lifting her hand to show off her ring.

"_I'm _his wife." she said with a smug look. Sarah blinked, looking confused as she looked between the two.

"Wait … you don't understand." said William, pulling away from the bride and taking her by her skeletal arm to wave it slightly. "See? She's already dead!"

Winifred pulled her arm away from him, glaring coldly at them both. Her body shook with anger before she reached out, taking hold of William's arm and holding him against her. With a final glare to the other woman she moved back to the window, lightning flashing in the air behind her.

"Foxtrot." said Winifred with a sneer. Out of no where hundreds of crows flood through the window, flapping around the two and pulling them out into the night.

"SARAH!" William cried out, reaching out for her as he was pulled away. The last image he saw was her hand reaching to try and catch him before his vision was blocked by a blur of feathers. Once they cleared he was face to face with Winifred, her expression of anger quickly fading to a look of distress. With irritation she shoved him away, William tripping backwards and hitting the floor with a thud.

"I can't believe you!" shouted Winifred, glaring at him from across the room. Looking around quickly he saw that they were back in the apothecary tower, Skullworth staring down at them from one of his higher platforms.

"You _lied_ to me just to go see that other woman!" Eyes welling up with tears, Winifred whimpered, reaching up and covering her face with her hands to try and keep herself from crying.

"You don't really understand, _you're_ the other woman." said William with a frown.

"No I'm not, she is! You're married to me!" she sobbed.

"She's got a point." Skullworth said, glancing down at them from one of his books. William glared up at him for a moment while Winifred gave a dramatic sob.

"I … I thought this was all going so well!" she cried out, turning her back to him.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't think this would work out" said William in a heavy voice.

"Why not?" the bride sniffled, looking over her shoulder at him.

"We're just too … different." he tried to say with the best intention as possible.

"You should have thought of that before you asked me to marry you!"

"You don't understand, it was a mistake! I would never marry you!"

Winifred's eyes darted over his face, trying to read his expression. Her body started to shake. Words failed her, she shoving him away from her before rushing to the opening leading to downstairs. William watched as she vanished, sighing softly as he lowered his hands in defeat.

* * *

><p>Winifred stormed into the streets of Brill, glaring at the ground as she walked. Stopping outside the stables she reached up, ripping the wedding veil from her head and tossing it aside. She leaned against the side of the building, placing her hands to her face as she began to cry softly into her hands. Most Forsaken seemed devoid of most emotions but Winifred was much different. She could still feel her emotions strongly, and could still feel the pain of a broken heart.<p>

The sounds of her sobbing caught the attention of of one of the stable hands, a small goblin woman with purple hair in pigtails. Dropping her broom she peered around the building, frowning when she saw Winifred crying on the other side. She knew her from her many years of working with the Forsaken. Coming up behind her was a male goblin, yawning as he tossed his broom to the side.

"What's that noise?" he groaned running a dark green hand through black hair. The female turned around, slapping at his chest and shushing him.

"Grimebolt, SHHH!" she spoke through her teeth.

"Goldwick? Is that you?" sniffled Winifred, standing up and looking around the corner down at the two goblins. Goldwick looked back up at her, smiling softly and standing up on her toes while she placed her hands behind her.

"Winifred, things not working out between you and your new husband?" said Grimebolt, looking a little disinterested.

"Maybe he's right, maybe we are too different..." she sighed, lowering back down to the ground.

"Too different? Who cares about factions, hmm? If we goblins did, we wouldn't have half the business we do now!" Goldwick said with a laugh.

"He tricked me by saying we were going to see his parents! He went to see another woman instead! Perhaps he does belong to her, with her rosy cheeks … and beating heart..." mumbled Winifred.

"Oh those girls are everywhere. You've got so much more! You've got … you've got..." Goldwick looked her over, trying to find some kind of physical quality that was best on her. "... You've got a wonderful personality!"

Winifred glared off to the side, rolling her eyes at the goblin's remark. Grimebolt smirked, walking around the corner and standing in front of the Forsaken woman. He tried to give her a sincere smile, it working a little as she stared down at him for a moment.

"What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have double?" he said.

"She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile." Goldwick chimed in.

"How about a pulse?" mumbled Winifred.

"Overrated by a mile." said Grimebolt, rubbing his knuckles on his shirt.

"Overbalanced." snorted Goldwick.

"Overblown."

"If he only knew the you that we know." said both the goblins together. Goldwick sat down on the ground next to the Forsaken, taking her skeletal hand and holding it up to her to show off the ring.

"And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring."

"And she doesn't play piano." said Grimebolt, making a motion of tapping piano keys with his fingers.

"Or dance."

"Or sing"

"No she doesn't compare." the goblins said together.

"But she still breathes air." said Winifred with a glare.

"Who cares?" they both said with a shrug.

"Unimportant." growled Grimebolt.

"Overrated." said Goldwick with a roll of her eyes.

"Overblown."

"If he only he could see how special you can be. If he only knew the you that we know." again the two goblins said together, smiling up at her. Winifred looked at them, sighing and pushing herself up to move away. She stepped to the other side of the building, leaning back against the wall as closed her eyes, placing her hands up against her chest.

"If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain. If you cut me with a knife it's still the same..." she said, lowering her head. "And I know her heart is beating, and I know that I am dead. Yet the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real. Yet is seems that I still have a tear to shed."

Grimebolt glared a little, moving around the corner to follow after her. Goldwick followed, a look of concern on her face when she looked up to see the depressed look on the Forsaken's face. The male Goblin marched up in front of her, holding a finger up as he spoke.

"The only redeeming feature, from that little creature is that she's alive!" he lectured.

"Overrated!" Goldwick shouted.

"Overblown!"

"Everybody knows that's just a temporary state, which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate!"

"Who cares?"

"Unimportant."

"Overrated."

"Overblown."

"If only he could see how special you can be. If he only knew the you that we know." the goblins said together, nodding up at her with reassurance. Winifred looked down at them, trying to take in their words but she simply couldn't. She closed her eyes, shaking her head and walking away slowly from them to the other side of the building.

"If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain. In the ice or in the sun, it's all the same." she said, using the back of her hand to wipe away tears. "Yet I feel my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat, it's breaking. And the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real. I know that I am dead, yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed..."

The two goblins watched as she began walking away into the night, Grimebolt sighing and shaking his head as he walked back into the stables. Goldwick frowned, looking down as she held her hands together in front of her. She didn't like seeing her in such emotional pain, but their encouragement seemed to do nothing at all. Standing there until she could no longer see Winifred, the female goblin then turned following after the male back into the stables.


End file.
